


Valentina

by galacticbun



Category: Occult Hospital
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticbun/pseuds/galacticbun
Summary: I got inspired to write some Venus backstory since I don't really know how else to talk about this lolTw;death, fire





	Valentina

She had been tried as a witch multiply times throughout her long life and each time she had gotten away moved to a new village under a new name. She had gotten use to "dying" and cutting all her ties, she had learned to not get close to anyone.

  
In this village she had chosen the name Valentina Flatgrove which later became Valentina Veldonye, she had gotten married. Pietro was sweet and persistent, which she believed is how he managed to break down the walls she had put up. She had fallen love, she still remembered the men and women she had fallen in love with in the past, and she still loved them. She felt a bit guilty having moved on from them. She had found herself falling in love again when her daughter was born, it was her first child ever. She felt relieved when the whisps of hair a top her daughter head were a natural brown like her fathers, a early sign of a child inheritance of power was an unnaturally coloring of hair. When Valentina was born she had her fathers pink her and a shimmer to her skin similar to the shimmer of her mothers scales. However in this time she used a simple glamour to hide her true form.  
Things had been going well, everything was looking up and bright. The families winery was doing well, her daughter just had her 3rd birthday. Valentina and Pietro had even discussed having another child.

  
She had been cleaning when there was a heavy pounding on the door to their home, her daughter jumped surprised bu the noise Pietro stood from where he had been sitting playing with their daughter. Opening the door revealed two men in uniforms standing outside, guards.

  
"Movos, Theodore!" Pietro greeted the men with a wide grin, however seeing the expressions on their face Valentina felt her stomach sink it felt all too familiar. "What brings you two to our lovely home?" He asked not suspecting anything of the situation. 

Unable to shake the sinking feeling in her stomach Valentina ventured into the bedroom out of sight, she reached into the pocket of her apron pulling out of small vial of a shimmering gold liquid where a feather of a Phoenix floated. Uncorking it she drank it in one shot, feather and all. It was thick like honey but tasted like cinnamon and  ginger, it coated her throat leaving a faint burn to linger. It was a potion the members of her coven had taught her when she was old enough to travel alone. It was the reason those who had travelled outside the coven were still alive despite being burned or drowned or hung. Witches and wizards didn't die easily to begin with but the potion made the transition from "death" into life far easier.

She winced hearing shouting at the door and the cries of her child, she crushed the now empty vial in her hand the glass shimmering into to dust. She picked up the bottom of her dress quickly making her way out of the room as if her child crying was the reason she came out. She gasped seeing Pietro crouched on the floor blood streaming from his nose curving over his lips and down his chin dripping to the floor. He looked up at her as the guards turned to her, his soft green eyes were filled with a wild panic.

"Valentina Veldonye, you are under suspicion of working under the teachings of witchcraft and the occult. You will be tried by fire before sun down." Movos read of the unrolled scroll as Theodore stepped forward.

"Witchcraft?" She flinched as Theodore grabbed her arm rough yank her forward, she knew better than to squirm as he grabbed her other arm yanking her hands together binding them tightly with rope. 

"There has to be a mistake, Movos, Theodore! We have known each other since we were children, we trained together! You know Valentina, you know that isn't true." Pietro stood grabbing Movos' arm, the man who had once been their friend glared at Pietro before shoving him back once more. Their daughter wailed as Valentina was dragged from their home.

\-----

The process was familiar, first there would be a hearing, she would lose, and next there would be her final trial. Burning was the one she hated the most, the feeling still kept her up at night. Tears stream from her eyes thought she remained quiet staring down as kindling was added to the bottom of the post she was tied to, she had thought things were going well. She had hoped so badly that this would be the time where things would go well. That she would get the happy ending she had read about.

A crowd gathered. She could hear the murmuring of familiar voices, some spoke in tones of shock other's voice were full of malice. The voice grew louder into cha ts as the torches were lit, the head priest stood reading of verse before the the touches were thrown into the kindling.

It was hot. She felt sweat bead on her forehead before rolling off her brow, she felt sweat fall down in her shoulder blades, down the small of her back.

The flames were licking her bare feet now, caressing her ankles. Steadily rising. As the trendrals rose higher clawing of her legs, a son of pain left her lips. She made the mistake of looking up. 

Her gaze met a green one that for years had looked at her so tenderly and with so much love, he held her daughter head forcing her to look away. He held her tightly, everyone in town was her so there was nowhere he could have left her. 

A scream of agony left her mouth, not from the flames snaking up her body but from the pain she felt in her heart. Her fathers was a wizard while her mother was a siren,  this pairing meant that along with her abilities as a witch her voice was also a magical weapon. He body strained against the ropes as she screamed, her eyes were skewed shut. The wind around the picked up, there was a tremble in the ground.

What was the point of hiding her power? She was already dead. The tremble and wind died down, her screaming didn't. She knew what that meant. Members of her coven were present.

As the flames finally engulfed her fully she caught a glimpse of some of her covers members before she fully passed out from the pain.

\------

A member of her coven who was disguised as Valentina's mother would come collect her ashes pretending to be a mourning mother, they would then returned to the covens base and help her return from "death."

She burst from the shimmering waters with a gasp, her pink hair was heavy with was. Her skin shimmered, the contact with the water brought her siren features forward.

"Venus." A soft voice called her forward by her real name as she was helped out of the pool of water, a thick cloth was wrapped around her bare form.

"Delilah.." She sobbed collapsing in her friends arms, Delilah was another witch in her coven she was close to since they were children. Delilah had long cascading dark purple hair and soft blue eyes. 

"I know, I know..." Delilah hummed softly comforting Venus tenderly, she knew it was hard. She had seen it time and time before. With Venus, with other members of their coven. 

The name she chose was Venus, the one she had been given when she was born. Her first name. From there she chose to remain in the covens base and help there. Before she knew it time passed, trends and styles came a went. A city was built, the coven took commission now. Then here she found herself, standing at the front doors of a hospital of all places, she had a job interview. Taking a breath she opened the door already feeling the strong presence of magic and the supernatural all over the place.


End file.
